the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Khaos Soldier
' ' Khaos Soldier Name: Jason Payne/The Khaos Soldier Known Alias: ''' '''Occupation: Former Military; Former AVA Agent CLASSIFICATION: '''Villain, Anti-Hero, Assassin '''Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Advanced weaponry, Ability to defy gravity, Advanced Healing Factor, Leadership skills. Known Relatives: UNKNOWN Group Affiliation: Former marine, former ava, former e.y.e. Education: '''College years. '''CRIMINAL RECORD:' Terrorism, Murder of over 1000' people, Holding the city hostage America’s Most wanted list. on E.Y.E. and Divisions Most Wanted. History: The Khaos Soldier was a modified meta-human. Early on when The Outsider first appeared they were afraid he would be too unstoppable starting projects dating before the Exodus Experiment. After years of trial and error they would take a injured soldier using him for the experiment. Saving his life. Jason Payne would be manipulated and went insane in captivity. Believed to have been killed after the experiment was put on ice they would never see Jason Payne again. Jason Payne would have it engraved in him to have one mission to take out the Outsider by any means necessary. Years of studying The Outsider, learning about him training with one goal to end The Outsider. Eventually he would use resources to build a formidable army, tanks and a plan to put the city under full occupation. The Khaos Soldier learns almost any and all of The Outsider’s secrets including his identity further fueling his rage. The Khaos Soldier blames Michael for events leading to his being experimented on. After Michael and Angelica would continue their on and off relationship she would reject Jason. Khaos Soldier would enlist feeling there is nothing left for him here dealing with a major heart break. With nothing left to lose he becomes a dangerous enemy one that shows he is a force to be reckoned with. Khaos Soldier has a very warped mindset and his rage makes him blind to certain things. Has serious trust issues but great leadership skills. There is a new threat in the city. The war has begun Michael goes head to head with the Khaos Soldier. This fight takes a turn for the worst when it is announced that the city is under occupation. With the militia taking over Detective West learns the Military aren’t getting involved because the city is under a severe threat. With the issue becoming an E.Y.E. crisis. With Thorne contemplating taking action she sends her forces in. After her soldiers are either killed or taken captive. Thorne contemplates sending in an air strike which backfires when The Khaos Soldier reveals he knows her tactics and anything she contemplates doing their retaliation will be worse. Thorne making the air strike her decision an E.Y.E. facility gets hit with the airstrike instead. Out gunned and out resourced The Khaos Soldier proves he is more the 1 step ahead of almost everyone. Thorne putting hope and faith in The Outsider for the first time. Detective West and The Outsider plan a way to start taking back the city. Natalie is having black outs. Jason following the ultimate attack and plan against the Outsider would be arrested and held in prison for years. Following the trial and charged with war crimes he was set to be locked away in a high tech prison facility. However the E.Y.E. would organize something to take him and imprison him in their own facility. As the E.Y.E. plans to properly dispose of him and bury their failures he manages to escape killing 16 armed agents. Escaping Jason would disappear and go into hiding. Believed to be plotting something even more dangerous and more devastating than what he originally planned to destroy the Outsider. No one knows where he is, or how to find him. #1 on the E.Y.E. and Division’s most wanted list and #1 on America’s Most Wanted list Jason is dangerous and someone who is devoted to his cause. Relentless and unstoppable he keeps trying until he succeeds. Learning from his mistakes he strategizes to makes a chain of events that will get him closer to success. Even in failure he learns more about his enemy taking notes and preparing another plan if he doesn’t have a few backups to begin with. Even when he is out of options Jason is not completely defeated. Working with a obsessive tendencies failure is not allowed. Jason is the ultimate opponent if not because of his abilities then because of his wits and ability to adapt a plan and devise a plan that place almost all odds in his favor. And despite his failure to kill Outsider he made sure his failure was not in vain and took the lives of thousands of people. He will see to it even in failure that he wins something, that he takes something from you that will hurt. An agent of chaos and a harbinger of death he knows no bounds has nothing that stands in his way and no line he won’t cross. Physical Description: ' ' Height: 6’1” Weight: 170 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Gender: Male Distinguishing Features:' Scar Across Left eye. Minor' facial hair ABILITIES: · Enhanced Strength · Enhanced Speed · Enhanced Agility · Advanced weaponry · Ability to defy gravity · Advanced Healing Factor · Leadership skills. ' '